


The Thankless Task

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 May 2006 in response to lysambre's prompt of <i>Harry, Severus: smooth, books, chocolate</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Thankless Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysambre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/gifts).



> Written on 30 May 2006 in response to lysambre's prompt of _Harry, Severus: smooth, books, chocolate_.

The books from which Harry had been copying had smooth, chocolate-colored leather covers, and they were filled with questionable spells. Harry wasn't certain why Professor Snape had asked him to work with the texts.

"I mean, I could never cast any of these spells, could I?" he muttered.

Snape looked up from his marking. "Why is that?"

"Excuse me—Sir?"

"Why do you believe yourself unequal to the task of casting any of those spells?"

"I wouldn't want to," Harry replied. "They're _Dark_."

"Spare me your weak understanding of morality. Learn those spells. They might one day save your celebrated life."


End file.
